


sort of, not literally

by scottmczall



Series: Kira Pairings [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, sort of, they stole something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmczall/pseuds/scottmczall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I told you this was a bad idea, didn’t I tell you?” Kira’s head snaps Allison’s way. “I told her!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	sort of, not literally

“I told you this was a bad idea, didn’t I tell you?” Kira’s head snaps Allison’s way. “I told her!” She draws in a sharp breath, tightening her grip around the flower patterned chair.  

Allison nods frantically, swallowing hollowly, “Yes, yes you did. Multiple times, babe, but do you think you could bring this up in about fifteen minutes, when we have this thing up the stairs and inside the apartment?” She suggests less than lightly, the weight of the chair taking a toll on her, straining her voice. 

“He didn’t deserve it. He pushed me out of the way to get it. Besides, we left the money there,” Malia repeats for the sixth time in the last hour. “Against my will.” She mumbles angrily. 

“Well, this is already sort of stealing, if we hadn’t left money it would’ve been straight up stealing, and I don’t think I can deal with being a thief.” Kira replies desperately, giving small steps forward. This really shouldn’t be to heavy, but oh my god, the hardwood and the heavy cushions aren’t making any of it easier. 

Malia shoots her a dirty look, “You're a Kitsune.”

“Yes! Honest, record free Kitsune!” She replies quickly, wishing she could kick her girlfriend in the shin. 

“Okay, you two, it’s done, alright?!” Allison chimes in, “We st— _sort of_ stole a chair from another person’sapartment. How wrong it is is arguable, but what matters is that it is five in the morning and we have the chair on the streets.” She counts, “So can we concentrate on getting inside first? Please? We really need to get some sleep.”Allison’s eyes grow that sort of mom steel resolve that gets both Kira and Malia to settle down, at least until further notice, and their looks drop. 

They stay silent for a while, only grunts resonating as they move closer and closer to their building. Kira’s the first to speak again, after pulling and pulling on her bottom lip with her teeth, “It's a lovely chair.” She compliments sincerely, because it actually is a pretty nice chair—she doesn’t know if she’d break the law for it in any other circumstance, but, oh well.

“Thanks.” Malia answers tightly before letting out an easy breath, “I'm sorry I made you steal it. I know you take the law very seriously, for whatever reason.” She smiles small and fond, still not meeting her girlfriend’s eyes.

Allison giggles, adjusting her hold, “This is very sweet, but, Kira, can you maybe summon some inner strength?” She suggests, “My hands are starting to cramp… and burn.” 

Kira’s eyes shoot wide open, “Oh—oh, god, yes! I’m sorry, I just forget about it sometimes. I’ll get on it. Sorry!” She fawns, laughing through her embarrassment. 

“Suck it, Mark! I got the chair.” Malia mumbles happily just as Kira’s eyes glow the color of sunset.

 


End file.
